battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury Class Battlestar
The Mercury class battlestar was an advanced Colonial capital warship/carrier that served as the mainstay of the Colonial Fleet. They served as front ships of the line as well as as command ships. Having been first introduced roughly twenty years following the end of the Cylon War, and while still considered top-of-the-line vessels, the fleet was just beginning the process of phasing the oldest examples out of service, in favour of the newer Block II's and the Nova Class, at the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Overview Introduced years after the First Cylon War, the structural design of the Mercury class differs significantly from the original ''Jupiter'' class battlestar. The "neck" section is smaller, and the Mercury class features eight sublight engine pods instead of the older class's six. Its edges are more angular, and the hull is more completely armoured (no exposed ribs). Each flight pod consists of two stacked landing bays with adjoined decks and hangars, which along with computer-assisted landings results in a faster Viper recovery rate. Each flight pod also has Raptor landing bays on the sides, allowing for rapid transfer of crew cargo when docked. These pods are fixed and do not retract when executing an FTL jump, suggesting advances in jump systems. Inside, the class features automated sliding doorways, basic computer recognition stations in vital areas, and networked computer systems. They are fitted with heavy armament including bow mounted cannons and multiple heavy turrets spread throughout the hull and flightpods. Gun batteries on the Mercury class are distributed all over the ship, with the greatest concentration of large turrets found along the side of the ship, within the valley created by the upper and lower halves of the hull, and along the flight pods. Four are mounted on the underside of the upper hull on the ship's bow, below which sits four non-turreted large guns; these form the main forward batteries. Six turrets are mounted on each underside of the alligator head, grouped in pairs. There are also three turrets on the side of each flight pod along two more turrets are mounted on the front and back of each flight pod. This amounts to a total of thirty-four main gun batteries. The turreted guns of the Mercury class have a higher rate of fire than a Jupiter's turreted guns when operating in flak mode, demonstrated during the skirmish with the Cylon War-era Raiders in Razor. There have been 3 production runs of the Mercury, each slightly different from the others. Mercury Class Battlestar/Overview/Block 0|Block 0 Mercury Class Battlestar/Overview/Block I|Block I Mercury Class Battlestar/Overview/Block II|Block II Capabilities The Mercury class is highly automated and features networked computer systems to allow rapid calculations and response time. They can also manufacture all the replacement parts needed for Raptors and Vipers, as well the frame and outer skin of these ships. This makes them completely self-sufficient in regards to fighter repair and replacement. They also have advanced food and water reclamation machinery, in addition to food production facilities making them able to be self-sufficient for five years before having to resupply and recharge their systems. Air Wing The Mercury Class held considerably more small craft the the ''Jupiter'' Class which had preceded it. Although the exact number varied with each successive block, and each vessel was able to handle significantly more than it's normal operational load out, even the smallest standard complement of small craft was larger than any other class (until the introduction of the Nova) could operate. The wartime air wing of a Mercury was twice the size of the peace time load. The number of shuttles carried is unknown. Mercury Class Battlestar/Airwing/Block 0|Block 0 Mercury Class Battlestar/Airwing/Block I|Block I Mercury Class Battlestar/Airwing/Block II|Block II Known Mercury class battlestars Block 0: *''Battlestar Mercury'', for which it is assumed the class is named. (Presumed Decommissioned or Destroyed) *''Battlestar Atlantia'' (Decommissioned) *''Battlestar Eternal'' (Active) Block I: *''Battlestar Pegasus'' (Destroyed) Block Unknown: *Battlestar Atlas (Destroyed) *Battlestar Andromeda (Destroyed) Notes *The visual effects artist of the Mercury, Jose A. Perez, has commented that, "The new design was somewhat of a cross between the look of the original-series battlestars, and yet with elements of the new one. Aside from that, it has mostly hull plating (to absorb more damage), as opposed to the Galactica which has more ribbing." Mr. Perez also commented that, "The harder edges the [[Battlestar Pegasus|''Pegasus'']] were intentional as well, to match the interior style of the sets more." *The Block 0 and II do not exist in Battlestar Galactica canon. References Category:Battlestars Category:Ships Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Battlestar Classes